


画室里的拇指姑娘

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge





	画室里的拇指姑娘

一  
锦户亮第一次见到内博贵的时候，还缩在美术教室的一角发霉。  
连续几天阴雨连绵，连带心情沉落谷底，还有一天就是作业的deadline，不想让一直对自己给予厚望的老师失望，但是艺术创造本来就存在偶然性——正所谓灵光乍现，平时再多家苦练呈现的还是流水线一般毫无生气的作品，只为了打磨自己的画技，而真正的艺术需要一触即发的激情。锦户捕捉不到。  
绵雨初歇，阳光开始透过厚厚的云朵射向画室的地板。锦户微微睁开眼，从沙发上爬起来。  
远处传来隐隐约约的喧嚣声，是足球社原定的训练开始了。锦户低头开始漫不经心地收拾画具，再次抬起头的时候，窗外的树下出现一个少年。  
穿着简单的白衬衫，背对着自己，高举的双手摆弄着相机。大概是在拍摄雨后穿透树叶间的阳光，锦户暗忖。  
直到他回过头，似乎发现屋内有人在看着自己，好奇的放下手中的相机。

像蜂蜜糖一样的少年，对着自己羞腼的笑着，眼神纯净，笑容清甜。  
锦户突然站起来，朝着窗台走过去。  
男生有点疑惑的看着他，直到锦户走到窗前，隔着一段距离喊道：  
“你愿意做我的模特吗？”  
少年指了指自己。  
锦户接着说，“对，画画的模特那种。”  
少年稍微愣了一下，随即点了点头。

锦户对他喊着，“你等着我！”一边一瞬风跑回画室，一卷而下所有的画具和颜料，夹着画板跑回窗前，扶着窗枢一跃而出，跑到少年身前。  
少年的声音和笑容一样清甜，“所以，我需要做什么？”歪着头问锦户。  
锦户把东西一股脑扔在草地上，拉着少年坐在树下，“就这样，就可以。”  
少年听话的坐在树下，余光看见锦户就坐在不远处，画笔开始唰唰唰在画板上飞梭。  
“喂，你叫什么名字啊？”  
“锦户亮。”头也不抬。  
“哦……我叫内博贵。”  
“恩。”  
“你是高几的学生啊？”  
“高三。”  
“你是学美术的吗？”  
“恩”  
“哦……”内博贵终于没话可说，安静了一会，低头摆弄着自己的相机。  
这是内从学长那里借来的，只是看雨后天气不错，心血来潮借来玩一会，只知道快门键在哪里罢了。对着树缝间隙的阳光拍了几张，便把镜头对准了对面专心作画的锦户。  
咔擦一声，锦户还低着头，眼皮都没有动一下。内看了看照片，只拍到了那个人头顶的发旋，  
不甘心又抬起头，喊了一声锦户，便迅速按下快门。  
锦户抬起头看了他一眼，没说话，继续低下头进行最后的画作加工。内这才满意，发现相片中有一个少年藏着故事的眼睛。

二  
锦户亮从办公室出来，老师对这幅画的评价终于让自己舒了一口气，但是还不够，还不够东京美术学院的标准。锦户在心里告诉自己。  
回到画室，就看到内坐在自己平时睡觉的沙发上，翻看着自己的画册。  
“喂，”锦户走过去，用手里的笔轻轻敲着他的头，“走，回家。”

和内认识也有一个多月了，他大概每天放学都会来画室一趟，有时候随便摸摸锦户的颜料，有时候是为了继续给锦户做模特。虽说是模特，内也只觉得自己就是在做自己平时做的事情，发呆亦或在沙发上休息。锦户的话不多，对这位画模的要求更是寥寥，大部分时间都在闷头作画。内因此会有大段时间可以偷偷观察锦户。  
观察他头顶发旋的方向，观察他浓密睫毛的数量，观察他下垂眼旁的那颗泪痣和他陷入沉思时候嘴角的方向。  
他自以为的偷偷，当然不知道锦户早就已经发现了他。

他们走在黄昏时候的商业街上，水果店的欧巴桑还抱着她的猫冲着路上的行人打盹。内会偷偷告诉锦户，他小学时候还来偷过欧巴桑的橘子结果回家被妈妈骂的糗事。他说这些的时候，眼睛亮晶晶的，有点不好意思，还有一点点顽皮的模样。锦户会在心里记下他的表情，一遍又一遍的临摹，连内微笑时候嘴角上扬的角度都妄图精确计算。内并不知道这许多，只是单细胞的拉着锦户的手臂，拖他去最喜欢的拉面店。  
拉面大叔的欢迎光临依旧震耳欲聋，如果是一个人来吃面，锦户还会在心里盘算这一声中包含多少商人的虚伪和职业的本能，现在他的世界好像变得很小很小，又好像变得很大很大。小到只能塞下一个人，大到可以记住这个人的一举一动。  
内还是一如既往选择了酱油拉面，然后在锦户的豚骨拉面上桌的时候从里面捞过来半个温泉蛋。这个点的拉面店，工薪族的大叔还蜷缩在格子间，背着书包的少年早已回到家中，只有他们两，和后厨忙碌的大叔。  
空气中只有吸溜吸溜的声音，锦户以最快的速度吃完一碗，然后告诉大叔再加一份面，余光可以瞥见嘴巴里塞满面条的内的惊讶神态。  
小小的得意和炫耀。少年独有的满足感。

吃完拉面，内会窜到隔壁的甜品店，买一客蒙布朗或者芒果布丁。当然这是一个月仅有几次的奢侈，理由强行被按在锦户被老师夸奖的画作头上——以庆祝之名义，解放锦户之财布。  
但是锦户从来不吃，只会坐在内的对面，略微皱着眉头看着对面的少年大口大口吞下对自己而言甜得发腻的糖衣炮弹，然后心满意足的拍着肚子离开。  
直到陪内等倒他回家的电车，锦户才结束了又一天和内一起的时光，在心里把今天的故事一帧一帧回放，回到家中就立刻掏出画板，把自己锁在房间里直到深夜。  
直到他发现，原本只留下了一张侧颜的少年，现在已经侵略了他整个心房。


End file.
